


Blue Jeans

by AxiaAndhisMac



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:17:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxiaAndhisMac/pseuds/AxiaAndhisMac





	Blue Jeans

刚入七月，就淅淅沥沥的下起了雨，夜里从窗户里吹进来凉风，屋子里的灯光亮着，或许沾染了那些湿冷，落在屋子里的各个角落里都有堆积着潮润湿感，阿尔弗雷德有些冷，于是懒洋洋的从沙发上挪下来将不远处的老旧的电风扇关掉。  
一瞬间充刺在耳膜里让人厌烦的嗡嗡声立刻止住了，外面的雨点声却铺盖住了这寂静深夜，阿尔弗雷德又开始变得烦躁起来。他在沙发上翻了个身，然后厌烦的将堆积在脚边的穿过的衣物踹到了地板上。他沉闷的呼吸着，从边上柜子里拿了一支香烟咬在唇边，然后四处搜寻着打火机，他在抽屉里翻找着，各种物品碰撞声显示出他无端的坏情绪，然后无果，他狠狠的将抽屉砸回去。旧式的木抽屉发出吱嘎的呻吟，感叹着静淌的岁月。  
他开始在沙发上搜索，将沙发靠枕扔在一边，将前几日换下来的衣服扔在地板上，就露出了沙发的原色，上面的布料已经开裂了，沾染着不规则的污迹，干涸的精///液、洒出来的伏特加、或者是油腻菜汁。还有被烟头烫出来的洞。他立刻皱眉，继续翻着打火机，他伸手在沙发缝里摸，然后他摸到了一支口红，街头廉价的wet n wild,此刻已经化成了鲜艳的红，他顺手扔进了边上的垃圾桶。阿尔弗雷德手继续在缝隙里摸索，然后摸到了他的打火机，老式的芝宝，酒吧里的一个客人给他的，四角都已经磨得平滑。  
然后他就立刻拿靠枕将那些印子遮住，眼不见心不烦。他将烟点燃，呼出来一口，隔着缭绕烟雾，他看着这个房间，以低价租来的房子，四十坪的空间里容纳着一个沙发，一个双人床，一个洗衣机还有小小的厨房。地板上堆着衣服，汗臭味夹杂着啤酒味、汽油、刺鼻的香水。阿尔弗雷德抿着嘴唇，他将洗衣机盖子打开，将地板上的衣服一股脑往里面扔进去，然后往里面狠狠的倒着洗衣液，想要把那些味道全部洗净摆脱了。  
他看见里面的衣物搅动，T恤、长裤、围巾卷成一团。伊万唯一的一件白色衬衫也在里面，翻滚着，泡沫、水、布料、嗡嗡的转动，就像一片战场。他看着白衬衫上面印着的鲜艳的唇印，红色的油脂白色衣物，十分刺目，阿尔弗雷德的眼睛不由得看着那个印记，然后一直跟着一直跟着，直到被卷到了旋涡深处。他忘记了用肥皂了，阿尔弗雷德想，用洗衣液是洗不干净的，口红，因为他试过了无数次，每次洗完上面都会留着点点的红。  
他用手指捏着香烟滤嘴，烟灰落在了地板上，他扯了一截纸巾想要拭起来，然后门外响起来开门声。  
钥匙插入锁孔，拧两圈半，伊万开门走了进来，带着外面的凉气。他的衣服被淋湿了，发丝耷拉在脸上。  
“哟。”阿尔弗雷德站起来，看着门口的伊万，他呼出一口烟雾，“今天回来的很早呢。”  
“嗯。”伊万弯着腰脱鞋，然后放在边上的鞋柜里。他们之间隔着烟雾，彼此看不清楚表情,“今天事情比较少。”  
阿尔弗雷德靠在墙壁上斜眼看着比他高一截的男人，伊万将钥匙放在桌子上，然后走进屋里，听见了洗衣机的声响，他转过来问，“大晚上的，你洗衣服？”  
伊万走过去的时候，阿尔弗雷德闻到了伊万身上浓重的烟草味，隐隐夹着一丝香水味，daisy的清甜让他皱起了眉头，他狠狠的吸了一口手里的烟，“你的衣服已经堆了好几天了，比垃圾还臭，再不洗就要长虫了。”  
伊万耸耸肩，然后去阳台上挑拣了几件衣物走进浴室里，阿尔弗雷德听着浴室里的水声他有些愣神，直到香烟烧到只剩烟头他才慌忙的将滤嘴扔进垃圾桶里。从窗户外面飞进来的雨滴湿了石灰墙，他将脸凑出去，一片湿意，灯火朦朦胧胧的，同时传来了不远处的中餐馆的香味，带着呛辣的刺激。  
伊万的手机亮起来，阿尔弗雷德一眼就瞟到了发短信的那个名字。  
Ariana  
前几天是Eva  
上个星期的Margaret  
再往前的Adam、Alex、Kevin  
他面无表情的坐在沙发上。然后伊万从浴室里出来，他拿着毛巾擦拭自己的头发，随手拿起手机，浏览着，打了几个字。  
阿尔弗雷德翘着自己的腿脚，将后颈靠在沙发靠背上，歪着头看着伊万的一系列动作。伊万只是一边在手机上打着字，另一只手在随意的拿着毛巾擦头发。  
然后他从衣柜里翻找衣服，在阿尔弗雷德前面换上。当他拿起桌子上的钥匙时，阿尔弗雷德才开口。  
“你要出去？”  
“嗯。”伊万转头看了他一眼，然后再边上的镜子里整理着衣领。  
“现在已经十二点了。”  
“这有什么关系呢？”伊万蹲下去穿鞋。  
阿尔弗雷德走到玄关旁边，他靠在墙壁上低头看着伊万，像半小时前伊万回来的时候一样。  
“呐，伊万，说真的，对你来说，我到底是谁呢？”他从口袋里摸出一支烟咬在嘴唇上，手略微颤抖着拿出打火机点烟，他对上了伊万的双眼，紫色的眸子像是一块冰冷的水晶，毫无波澜。  
“我是说，我不想当你的Alex或者Adam或者，Ariana…”阿尔弗雷德手指捏着烟，烟雾遮离他有些可怜的神情。  
“说什么呢，阿尔？”伊万穿好鞋站起来，他的一只手臂掌在一边墙上，他朝阿尔弗雷德靠近了一步，“我们是舍友啊。”  
阿尔弗雷德抬头看着他，蓝色的眼睛里起了迷迷蒙蒙的大雾。  
“难道不是么？”伊万透过眼镜片看着阿尔弗雷德的情绪变化，他口气很随意。  
阿尔弗雷德也跟着耸耸肩，然后吐出烟圈。“我明天过生日，晚上有个party，来么？”  
“嗯——”伊万将鼻音拉长，然后从阿尔弗雷德手里将那半截烟拿过来咬住，“去的，我会去的。在哪开？”  
“酒吧里。”阿尔弗雷德说，看着伊万走到门口。  
“我需要带点什么礼物么？”伊万说着，吐了一口烟。  
阿尔弗雷德挑着眉，“能早点来么？”  
伊万耸耸肩，“当然了。”然后他朝阿尔弗雷德挥挥手，“晚安。”然后伊万又加了一句，“能帮我把衣服晾起来么？”  
阿尔弗雷德点点头，然后他将门合上。  
空气一下子就静下来了。  
阿尔弗雷德继续回到沙发上躺着，但是沙发太短了，他只得把膝盖以下的部分垂下去。  
洗衣机仍旧在搅动着，嗡嗡嗡嗡，外面雨声，沙沙沙沙。昏黄的灯光此刻尖利的照射着他的眼睛，没由来的渗出了泪水。他忽然想起了马修和妈妈。  
阿尔已经很久没见过他们了，甚至一个电话也没打回去过。他仔细回想着他母亲，却都只是个模糊冷酷的轮廓。  
对于琼斯（指阿尔母亲，以下都是这么称呼）的印象，是她总是穿着Prada套装，踩着尖头高跟鞋，搽着正红色口红，剪着齐耳短发的强势冷漠而雷厉风行的女强人。她在18岁就风风火火和一个姓威廉姆斯的加拿大男人结了婚，她24岁生了一对双胞胎，在阿尔和他哥哥马修两岁的时候，琼斯和威廉姆斯离了婚。  
阿尔弗雷德从未有过他对他父亲的记忆，琼斯则只终年顾着她的公司，将马修和阿尔交给了保姆们照顾。尽管这样，他和马修性格却截然不同，很难说为什么阿尔从小调皮活泼可爱，而马修却安静内向，整日摆弄着玩具熊。所有人都说，马修自闭或许有些童年阴影什么的，出生在这样的家庭里，希望马修能像阿尔那样活泼爱笑一点，并且为他惋惜。  
他们就这样在这样的声音里成长到了14岁。他们常年都很难见到妈妈一面，甚至圣诞节都只是每年收到不同城市寄来的贺卡。  
这一切表面上的安稳却在阿尔弗雷德14岁出现了裂缝。阿尔弗雷德尝试亲吻同班的男同学几乎让琼斯疯狂起来。  
我不是开玩笑的，妈妈。14岁的阿尔说，我觉得我喜欢他。  
琼斯于是从华盛顿搬到了加州，并且给阿尔弗雷德找了心理医生。所有的朋友都告诉她这没什么，但是琼斯却视其如瘟疫，因为她虽然手段强硬雷厉风行，但是却是个极为虔诚激进的基督教徒。她对阿尔弗雷德开始紧张起来，为他制定着人生规划，决定他要上的高中，大学，拿什么样的学位，当医生或者律师，比对马修的要求严格了许多。  
阿尔弗雷德几乎被限制了人身自由，连他的交往人际关系都被琼斯监管，他被迫每周去接受心理治疗，他的电吉他和电子游戏被全部扔进垃圾桶。  
阿尔从这种束缚脱离出来的是他去麻省理工报道的时候，他那时候才19岁，借着这个机会谋划了一切。  
“我要走了。马蒂。去加拿大。”阿尔弗雷德抓着他哥哥的手。问他要不要一起。马修立刻就领会他的意思，但是他只是摇摇头。“妈妈需要人照顾。阿尔”  
阿尔弗雷德此刻只想脱离这个家庭，他才19岁，心里被压制了多年的对自由的渴望此刻像是洪流一般冲刺他的头脑，甚至抛弃了他的学业，急不可耐的投入这个社会。  
"记得住我的号码么？"  
阿尔弗雷德摇摇头。马修于是从包里拿出纸笔给他写了一遍。  
"说一遍我的号码。"马修抓住他的手臂。  
阿尔弗雷德低头看着那上面的数字，迅速的回忆，"202-8059"  
"再说一遍。"  
"202-8059"  
"要记得给我打电话，知道吗？"马修用手将他抱住。阿尔弗雷德的鼻尖狠狠的发酸，也伸手环住他。  
"我会的。"阿尔弗雷德声音沙哑着，手里捏紧那张纸条。  
马修将他身上所有的现金都塞给了阿尔弗雷德，他一直抱着阿尔弗雷德叮嘱着他，到最后马修亲吻了一下阿尔弗雷德的脸颊，然后松开他，"去吧。别忘了给我打电话。阿尔。"  
阿尔弗雷德点点头，转身进入登机口，然后他把那张纸条撕碎了扔进了垃圾桶。但是他立刻就后悔了，脑袋里迷迷糊糊的记着那么几个数字，却怎么样都不对。他透过窗户望着外面的天空，叹了一口气。  
机票是到温哥华的，他早早的就订好了。但是阿尔弗雷德一下飞机，他的钱包就被偷了。他的银行卡和现金都不见了，他蹲在一边，在全身口袋里翻找，最后找到了仅剩下的一百二十刀。他去了火车站，甚至都没看目的地，随便买了一张这个价位的火车票。他坐上车，望着外面大片的原野，越过山川，穿过沙滩，海鸥拍着翅膀，在浓墨重彩的蓝天里嗷叫。阿尔弗雷德不知道火车去哪里，或者方向，他似乎存心找个地方将自己藏一辈子。或者让自己迷了路，再也找不到回家的路。  
他下了火车，他已经身无分文了。啃着已经过期了好几天的面包，喉咙干涩着吞下去。他背着他的包开始往街上走，听着来来往往的不同肤色的人群讲着不同口音的英语或者法语。  
他已经有很多天没有洗澡了，金色的头发腻在一起，他的身上发出了酸臭味，衣服上还沾染着火车上各种的污渍。但是他心里却开始有种异样的兴奋和满足感。他在脑袋里盘算着他下一步计划，他可以去找个工作，然后用着工资租一间房间，过着他的小日子，再找个合适的人交往…  
阿尔弗雷德却在四处碰壁，那些老板们用着挑拣的眼神打量着他，然后嗤鼻说，“这些工作你做不了的，小少爷。”或者是“和家里闹脾气了么？还是回去吧，一看你就吃不了这些苦。”  
阿尔弗雷德看着那些脸上镌刻着岁月纹痕，里面沉淀经验。他此刻憎恨着他们的刻薄和眼神毒辣，那些悲天悯人和冷漠更让他觉得厌恶，他几乎没力气与他们理论，因为他肚子几乎快饿扁了，而且，他们一个字也没有说错。  
阿尔弗雷德最后在一间德国人开的酒吧里找到了一份工作，是做里面的驻场乐队的替补贝斯手。老板姓贝什米特，只比他大了几岁，早早就出来闯荡了。是个看起来傲慢吵闹但实际上善良的家伙。  
阿尔弗雷德心里抱着十分的感激。他当时并没有住处，阿尔弗雷德从小在家里娇生惯养，受着身边的人追捧青睐，所以他抱着的一种莫名的自尊和骄傲让他难以对贝什米特开口，他的艰难困境。有一段时间，他都是窝在酒吧里的小角落里将腿脚蜷缩着睡觉。  
遇到伊万只是偶然，他大半夜里，音乐吵杂鼎沸成一片，阿尔弗雷德缩在幕布后面，用耳塞将耳朵堵住。  
当时阿尔弗雷德就听见外面一大堆人，酒杯碰撞着，啤酒或者威士忌，女人们的香水味，笑声，呻吟，一屋子年轻男女无底线的取乐。  
伊万就是从那里钻进来似乎要躲着那些即将来临的洪水猛兽。阿尔弗雷德半梦半醒的闻到了浓烈的酒味和烟草味，他看见靠在他旁边的那人铂金色的头发，有些麻木的叹着气。  
当他点起一支烟的时候，阿尔翻出来，伊万只是看了他一眼。然后吸了一口手上的烟，再递给阿尔弗雷德。  
阿尔弗雷德几乎没有犹豫，他接过来吸了一口，然后被狠狠的呛住了。伊万笑着看了他一眼，“要先把舌头顶起来，让后把烟往鼻腔里呼出去。”  
说着他点了另一支烟，给阿尔弗雷德示范。“以前没抽过？”  
阿尔弗雷德只是耸耸肩。  
“在这儿干嘛呢？”伊万呼出一口气。  
“睡觉。”阿尔弗雷德说。  
“不回家？”  
“没家。”  
“可怜的小家伙。”伊万鼻腔里压着笑意，“我正找个舍友。”伊万转头看着阿尔弗雷德，“有没有兴趣？”  
阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩，“如果能给我张床，怎么样都好说。”

从第七大道转弯，就是一条废弃了的蜿蜒向下的盘山公路。那里在夜间聚集着寻求速度与刺激的年轻人，他们抽烟，呐喊，带着各式的美人，骑着改装了发动机的摩托车在这段路上来回绕行或者比赛。其他人也会将口袋里赚的那么点微薄工资拿来下注，他们并不太在乎明天或许就要饿死街头，他们年轻而疯狂，此刻只知及时行乐。  
伊万也是那其中的一员。他骑着他的二手哈雷，带着阿尔弗雷德在街头穿行。伊万似乎对什么都不太在意。阿尔弗雷德想。他不知道他做什么工作，他总是在深夜里出没酒吧，时不时会接阿尔弗雷德一起回家。他身上总是有浓重的机油味、烟味、不同香水或者古龙水。  
阿尔弗雷德在酒吧里领着一份勉强可以吃饱的薪水，他并没有闲钱交他的房租费。伊万跟他说没有就算了，反正只是共享一张床而已。阿尔弗雷德并不太适应，但是伊万的小房间里只有一张床，已经没有其它空间放下另一张床了。  
阿尔弗雷德对此并不扭捏。他白天躺在属于他那一半的床上，望着天花板。上面掉着白灰，回想起以前他家里妈妈给他买的一大堆关于金融的书。无所事事的时候，他就会用手随便画个圆圆的地球，然后数着美国的各个州或者是其它国家的位置，他总是会把捷克和斯洛伐克的位置记错，但是在房间里找不到的地图，他的记忆就一直模糊着。  
或者他会去隔壁的中餐馆里吃饭，那里的老板是个长着一张娃娃脸的中国人，但是言语间阿尔弗雷德就知道他十分老成持重。  
伊万有时候会带他去飙车，他带着头盔，手臂死死的抱住伊万的腰，将头靠在他的后背。只要将身体往下低，一拧油门，发动机就会在夜里发出巨大的轰鸣，飞快的窜离，周围的风景拉成光亮线条。阿尔弗雷德的心跳也跟着加速起来。风灌进他的衬衫里，他将胸膛紧紧的贴在伊万的背上，没由来的、毫无道理的依赖感。  
他们停在第七大道。阿尔弗雷德看着那群人，不同肤色的人，夹杂着各式各样的口音，黑人辫着脏辫咧开嘴露出近来镶的金牙，女人们高挑立在中间，穿着露脐短衣，只贴着乳贴的胸微微垂立。从拉美来的女人最为火辣，夹着西语或者葡语口音，巧克力的肤色在夜里微微发亮，她们走得风姿摇曳，就像他们天生有一种男人生来就是足球冠军女人生来就是世界超模的傲慢，没人能否认她们是这街上的尤物，连阿尔弗雷德都觉得她们真的有那么美。  
伊万总是会搂着她们的腰，或者在暗处接吻。阿尔弗雷德靠在车上，远远望着，他咬着一支烟，觉得心里发慌。  
接着伊万会带着其中一个女孩子和一行车队在盘山公路上比赛，最后都会拿到一份丰厚的奖金。通常这样的情况伊万都不会回家过夜的，阿尔弗雷德都会麻木的接过他扔过来的钥匙，把他的车骑回家，然后一个人霸占着那张双人床。  
阿尔弗雷德不知道什么时候对伊万有那种感觉的。他只知道这感觉比他14岁的时候亲吻隔壁班的男孩子的欲望更加强烈，当他反应过来的时候，他对那些围在伊万身边的女孩子或者男孩子们已经持有一种疯狂的嫉妒，如浪潮一般汹涌淹没他心脏最后一块高地。他开始拒绝去第七大道，深夜伊万回来时衣衫褶皱，带着香水味，阿尔弗雷德都有点隐隐作痛然后把那些衣服扔进洗衣机。他睡觉开始有意的背对着伊万，他们的话变得少起来。  
然而生活总是荒诞而毫无条理，随机的事件里都有无端的巧合和逻辑。  
阿尔弗雷德接到伊万出车祸的消息时，他还在台上伴奏。毫无疑问，他当时将丢下了那个摊子往外跑。  
他当时的眼神好像死了一样。基尔伯特说。  
没人知道阿尔弗雷德当时什么心情，他浑身都在颤抖，泪水突然就溢出来了，毫不停止的汹涌的淌了满脸，他跑着，霓虹灯光模糊着猛烈摇晃，他喘着气，全身的毛孔都被抽干了精力，跑得摇摇晃晃颤颤巍巍。  
当他终于意识到有交通工具时，他迅速拦了一辆车，他听着抖动的玻璃窗，脑海里一遍一遍想着那个场面。伊万可能是在转弯的时候摔了。或许是有人故意整他，因为他每次都会赢。  
当阿尔弗雷德到的时候，那里已经围了一大圈人，他的呼吸突然止住了，他后退了几部，头脑剧烈眩晕。然后他猛的冲进人群，将他们狠狠的推开。  
看到伊万安然无恙的时候，阿尔弗雷德的腿几乎失去了力气，他一下子跪倒在地上，膝盖狠狠摔在岩石上，但是他只是死死揪住伊万的手腕。  
"阿尔…?"伊万只是伤了一条手臂，已经被包扎好了，阿尔弗雷德捏着他的手腕的力度几乎将骨头捏碎。他看见阿尔弗雷德慢慢的抬起头，他的眼睛里充满了血丝，眸子蒙上了一层阴影，淌了泪水的脸，和他咬破的嘴唇都让他此刻看起来绝望可怜。不知道为什么，伊万不知道为什么，他用那只受伤的手慢慢的抬起来，有些笨拙的抚摸着他的脸，声音从未有过的轻柔，"我没事…"  
那天晚上是阿尔弗雷德把伊万载回去的。他几乎还没缓过来，将伊万的手霸道而缠绵的圈在自己的腰上。他甚至骑得很慢，小心翼翼，如履薄冰，生怕自己骑快一点都会发生什么状况将后面坐的伊万伤到分毫。  
停了车走回去那一路，阿尔弗雷德都是紧紧的拉着伊万，他死死攥着他的衣角，咬着嘴唇。  
"阿尔，阿尔？可以放开我么？"伊万这样说，"我没事，只是手受了伤…"  
阿尔弗雷德没松手也没说话，他低着头，看着他们交错开的影子。  
"是不是被吓到了？"伊万看着他，轻轻的捏了一下他的手，"很奇怪，你没有这么脆弱吧？"然后转头对他笑着，"这不算什么大伤，以前还直接从车上被甩出去呢，差点就从悬崖上摔下去了。"  
"别——"阿尔弗雷德却反手抓住了伊万，他的眼睛里变得模糊，却死死的望着他，"再也别做这样的事情了！"  
"这没什么大不了的。"伊万说，然后将手抽出来，"为什么这么介意？"  
"我担心你！"阿尔弗雷德说，"我怕得要死！"  
伊万看着他，蓝色的眸子溢满了泪水，在灯光下熠熠生辉。然后他看见那些泪水流出来，阿尔弗雷德的睫毛黏在了一起，灯光让他的脸色变得苍白，金色的头发，蓝色的眼睛，他看起来像个脆弱的孩子，倔强的用手背擦干自己的泪水。  
"为什么。"伊万喉咙开始发涩。  
"为什么…？"阿尔弗雷德望着他，"我……"  
阿尔弗雷德不知道心里那种上升的感情是什么，他不知道是什么让他伸出手将伊万抱住的，他不知道为什么要把阿尔弗雷德紧紧的环住，他不知道为什么会亲吻伊万。由于心慌，牙齿磕到嘴唇，铁锈味散入口腔。  
伊万眯起了他的眼睛。他们之间的开始焦灼起来，眼神变得缠绵而无所畏惧，黑夜给了阿尔弗雷德勇气，让他如此肆无忌惮，他们突然变得很奇怪，连伊万自己都弄不清楚，像是着了魔，他们一路回家，上楼，空气开始拉扯，上升着奇怪的难言的情欲。  
当阿尔弗雷德急不可耐的，颤颤巍巍的打开门锁，他就死死的抱住了伊万，伊万吻住了他。  
那是一片浪潮，比14岁的悸动更加湍急。坠入了深海，望见来往的鱼群，海草柔顺的抖动，隔着深蓝，银灰的月亮变得诡谲阴柔。他的皮肤在海浪里挤压，鱼群将他包裹，用唇吻试探着，然后一寸一寸的靠近，张开嘴咬，那疼痛来得细密而尖锐，从发丝到脚尖，海浪一次比一次汹涌，他就像任人摆布一样，压力挤压他的心脏，海面突然盘旋而来的海鸥，迎着月光，优美的线条，看起来神圣而庄严。海草柔顺而滑腻，轻轻的抚摸他的脸颊，从睫毛到鼻尖，唇角被舔吻，顺着胸膛往下，往下，往下。海水无孔不入，渗入他的皮肤，在胸腔里拍打，他的耳朵轰鸣。颜色开始变得浓重，一层卷一层，白色浪花，深蓝海水，银白色月光。  
他张开嘴出气，细沙进入他的口鼻，他开始震颤，海草却也突然狠狠刺入他的身体，温柔细密的切割着他的皮肤血肉，他在喉咙间压着呻吟，咸腥的海水更让他的痛感变得沉闷。他闭着眼睛，翻转身体，痛楚让他皱眉，汗水从毛孔里冒出来，他的发丝湿成一片，月光从窗户里折射进来，断层的银灰缓慢移动，将床上的缠在一起的躯体遮离开。  
这只是意外。第二天早上阿尔弗雷德成从床上醒过来，看着空空如也的另一半床铺，这样想，至少对伊万来说，这可能只是个意外。  
阿尔弗雷德坐在床上，望着窗外的折射进来的阳光发呆。  
伊万照常他们生活方式，阿尔弗雷德也照旧不提。他们连共处一室都时间都没有多少了，只深夜或午后的一点时间周旋。伊万夜不归宿了。连着一两天或者三天，不见他的踪影。  
阿尔弗雷德连短信都懒得给他发，他深夜下班，一人穿过长长的街道，路过中式餐馆，有时会进去吃点东西，然后回家，洗澡睡觉。他白天去找了另一份工作，是便利店的收银员。有时他回家，也会看到伊万躺在床上，边上放着给他打包的食物。其实偶尔伊万也会来他们酒吧喝上一杯，等着他下班一起回家。他们抽着烟走在路上，说着这几天生活琐事，或者从哪里听来的荤段子，然后大笑一通。  
阿尔弗雷德渴望的自由生活却不那么自在了。他躺在床上就开始辗转，心里悬吊着，每夜都睡得不安稳，耳朵听着门口是否有开门的声音。他开始讨厌伊万出入门都那么冷漠的背影，疲惫的笑，他讨厌他的空头支票，说好的周一会回来却生生往后拖了两天，他讨厌他的所谓的狐朋狗友，第七大道想都别想阿尔弗雷德会再去那里，他讨厌深夜路上轰鸣的发动机，他讨厌边上人浓烈冷冽的烟草味。  
他甚至到了想狠狠踢那台洗衣机的地步，将柜子里的东西狠狠倒到地板上，将家里的那盒刚开的安全套全部撕开扔进垃圾桶。他甚至想狠狠的揪着伊万的衣襟，嚎啕大哭指责他谴责他，外面的世界有什么精彩的，那一切只不过吃人的妖魔鬼怪。  
这一切都只在阿尔弗雷德心脏某处阴暗逼仄的小角落上演。像Adam、Alex、和Alfred。  
阿尔弗雷德去买了一张世界地图，贴在床边的墙壁上，他夜里侧着头都能看得到那些用各色不同粗细的笔画分割着国界和地域。  
环绕交错的黑白地图线让他眼花缭乱。那片深蓝的太平洋堵得他心脏发痛。  
-  
阿尔弗雷德早早就被他的老板兼好友基尔伯特贝什米特吵醒了。阿尔弗雷德于是一大早去跟他们一起忙活。这两年他在这里混得很不错，就像以前在学校里，他的朋友一直都很多。  
亚瑟斜着眼睛看他，然后扔给他一个包装好的礼物盒。看着他不太自在的粗眉毛，阿尔弗雷德作怪的伸手抱了他一下，果然就听见亚瑟大叫起来。  
弗朗西斯朝他眨眨眼，说着"Joyeux Anniversaire! Alfred dear!"并亲吻了他的脸颊，阿尔弗雷德被他的胡茬扎到了有点发痒，然后将他推开。  
基尔伯特早早的在酒吧啤酒摆了一条长队，与其说给阿尔弗雷德过生日，倒不如说借着这个幌子自己大醉一番。  
酒吧里渐渐人多了起来，因为是这个镇子上唯一的一间酒吧，来往的人都混得熟了，相互间也能叫出名字，尤其是像阿尔弗雷德这样的金发蓝眼的帅气活泼的家伙，总是容易得到别人的青睐与爱慕。  
在这里过生日是店里的传统，乐队里的成员都可有这个庆祝的机会，基尔伯特只是说借机招揽生意，但是谁都知道他想庆祝一下。  
阿尔弗雷德接受到来自大家的“生日快乐”，格式各样的礼物，精心包装或是仓促挑选的。然后就唱起了生日歌，各个语言的生日歌，他们笑着，喝着酒，香槟，啤酒，伏特加，威士忌。很多人他们贴着身体调笑，压低了声音讲着情话。或者上舞台唱着歌。基尔伯特和他女朋友靠在门边讲话，不远处的亚瑟和弗朗西斯喝着酒，但是很明显亚瑟喝多了，他的脸红成一片，然后挑着他的粗眉毛用手揪住弗朗西斯的胡子，大喊着什么。  
阿尔弗雷德端着酒杯，一直盯着门口，注意着手机，伊万并没有来。他并没有早点来。阿尔弗雷德抿着嘴，与着边上的人一起附和大笑。女孩子们朝他不断投来眼神，带着性暗示。阿尔弗雷德有时候分辨不出她们是否漂亮，她们长长的睫毛覆盖着眸子，烈焰红唇，穿着热裤或破洞的渔网袜，灯光打在她们脸上，就像光怪陆离的阴影，像极了第七大道的尤物，尤其是那些和伊万躲在暗巷里接吻抚摸的女人们。  
他选了一个单独坐在吧台旁边的男人。  
“HI,”他抬起头，看着边上的阿尔弗雷德，“今天的主角好像并不是特别开心？”  
“我是阿尔弗雷德。”阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩，接过对方递过来的酒，“你叫什么？”  
“Chris.”  
“Chris.”阿尔德雷德念了一遍他的名字，然后喝了一口酒。  
“比起女孩子们，你好像更喜欢男人？”Chris说着，转头看着他，“你是gay？”  
“我只是....”他摇晃着手里的杯子，里面的冰块撞着杯壁，“我可没钱请她们喝一杯。”  
“哈哈哈哈，有道理，”Chris笑出来，“其实我也没钱，我连自己都请不起，所以每年就盼着这么几天。”  
阿尔弗雷德也笑起来。  
“其实这里的女孩子很容易上手的，她们年轻、独立、大胆，”Chris喝了一口，眯着眼睛看着舞池那边，“很多女孩子，只要你给她一个遮挡的地方，你就可以得到她。”说完他又立刻补了一句，提醒似得看了阿尔弗雷德一眼，“当然只是身体上的。”  
“没有人会当真的，这条街上的人，比别处的更加坚强冷漠，尤其是女孩子们，她们更加的干脆果决，你或许能很轻易的和她们打一炮，但是并不容易得到她们的心。”Chris说着又喝了一口，眼神不住的往舞池里面飘忽。  
“是哪一个？”阿尔弗雷德问他。  
“嗯——？”Chris然后指着舞池边上的一个栗色卷发高挑的女孩子，她此刻正在和伙伴交谈着，然后大笑。  
“漂亮么？”Chris转头笑着，他的语气里多了一分自豪，好像往全世界炫耀了他捧在手心里的可爱又性感的小情人。  
阿尔弗雷德摇摇头。  
“你果然喜欢男人。”Chris白了他一眼。  
伊万来的时候，他们已经快接近尾声了。他一走进来，阿尔弗雷德就看见他了。  
“你晚来了三个小时。”伊万走过来坐在他旁边，阿尔弗雷德看着他有些褶皱的衣服，头发乱糟糟的，他的扣子松垮垮的，衣领往下耷拉着，露出了他的脖颈，上面带着点点的吻痕。  
伊万只是耸耸肩，然后从口袋里掏出个礼物盒递给他，“生日快乐。”  
“我说，”阿尔弗雷德看着他，拿着那个盒子在手上抛了抛，然后拆开，一把新的芝宝打火机。  
伊万朝他挑眉，“喜欢吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德把打火机放进口袋里，灌了一大口的酒，“你到底在忙些什么呢？还是为了赚点钱买礼物，所以去卖身了？”  
伊万没说话。然后阿尔就抓住他的肩膀，手揽着他的后颈，强迫的把伊万拉近，鼻子凑在他的颈窝嗅了一口，“（指香水味）味道真不错，”然后抬头看着伊万，带着嘲讽，“也恭喜你没被那些阔太太们拆吃入腹。”  
“我只是忘了，阿尔弗雷德。”伊万的语气很平淡。  
“你忘了？你忘了什么？”阿尔弗雷德看着他，然后他笑出来，下巴可怜的抖动，“你他妈记得跟女人鬼混，却他妈不记得我今天过生日？！我昨天晚上才跟你说过的！就这一天，”他紧紧的揪着伊万的衣袖，抬着头望着他，“就这一天，你都舍不得誊出来？”  
“这有什么关系呢？阿尔弗雷德？你太依赖我了。”伊万说，他从旁边拿起一杯啤酒，“但是我们也只是我把房子租给你一半的关系吧，我们本来就是不认识的人，不干涉对方生活这不是刚开始说好的么？”  
“所以你也能随便跟陌生人上床是吗？”阿尔弗雷德说，他狠狠的咬着牙，克制声音的颤抖，泪水藏在眸子后面。  
“原来你在意这个吗？”伊万喝着酒，“你可以把那次当做一个意外，没人会把意外当真的，阿尔，或许你该试着忘记，比如找个女孩子什么的。”  
阿尔弗雷德将一整杯酒泼在他身上，他的眼睛发红，喘着气，胸膛剧烈的起伏，鼻头发酸，嘴唇无可控制的抖成一条线，他揪着他的衬衫，“你真是我见过最混蛋的家伙，不，你简直是恶棍！”阿尔弗雷德看着他,“自私冷血狗娘养的恶棍！”  
“呐，阿尔，”伊万伸手抓住他，“今天过生日的话，就不能高兴一点么？”  
阿尔弗雷德扭头走了。他端着酒杯，挤进了围在沙发上掷骰子赌酒的那群人里面。他们都纷纷给阿尔弗雷德倒酒，然后大声喧嚣作乐。台上似乎在唱着gay bar，十分诙谐尖锐的男声，吵闹的电子乐。  
“YOU!I WANNA TAKE YOU TO THE GAY BAR!”  
“YOU!I WANNA TAKE YOU TO THE GAY BAR!”  
“YOU!I WANNA TAKE YOU TO THE GAY BAR!”  
阿尔弗雷德一直听不清楚那声音里加了一个名字，好像是Alexander什么的，他根本听不清楚，他耳朵里只有笑声，翻滚的液体，酒杯碰撞，筛子间的落落作响。他的脑袋开始旋转，热辣的酒精在他的舌苔上爆裂开了，剖开他的喉咙，撕裂他的声带，他跟着大笑，倒满，举杯，喝。  
此刻的音乐已经从gay bar换到了Chandelier。阿尔弗雷德丢下手上的酒杯，他眩晕着，浑身发热，然后他走进了舞池，他望着那些旋转的脸庞，黑色的眸子，金色的头发，衣料上镶的亮片，他不知道是谁挤压着他的身体，柔软的胸部或是僵硬的胸膛，他的腰间一直别着手，香水杂着须后水的味道，烟草味最为浓烈，呼出来的是酒精，他只顾摇晃着身体，似乎借着这么安稳一刻来纵情，女孩子将他勾住，那手臂似贪婪而狡猾的水蛇将他紧紧缠绕，他们的身体贴在一起，阿尔弗雷德迷迷糊糊的得到了一个深吻，粘合着唾液和口红的粘腻，香水的味道突然让他反胃，他下意识将她推开，然后跑到洗手间呕吐，然而只是干呕。他擦了擦额头上的汗水，洗了脸再出去的时候，他被了另一个女孩子拉上台了，她用手指勾着他的领带，唱着Tonight（I’m fuckin you）,阿尔弗雷德被她拉着，低沉的中低音，坏笑似得摸了一下他的脸，每每唱到她Tonight I’m fucking you的时候，都会有一阵的口哨声或者起哄。阿尔弗雷德只模模糊糊的远远地看到了单独坐在远处的伊万朝他举杯。  
歌曲还没唱完，女孩子就扔下话筒跳到另一个女孩子的背上，她们肢体缠绕，低下头亲吻着彼此的脸颊或嘴唇，发丝缠绕在一起，然后往洗手间那边跑过去。  
他单独的坐倒在音响旁边，接过一杯酒，歌被切的时候，顺便也递给他一支话筒，他只是接过。视线被来往的灯光照射，红绿蓝的三色灯厚重的打落在地上，他一直觉得自己处于一个狭小空间，然后被重力狠狠地旋转，他的胃开始搅动，他的视线无端的模糊，blue jeans的前奏响起来。他迷迷糊糊的记起来在网上看过的一句话。  
喜欢Lady Gaga和Lana Del Rey的男人百分九十都是gay。毫无道理的一句话，因为即使他是个gay，他平日里也只听AC/DC或者Coldplay。  
但是他近日时常听到这首歌，blue jeans，他不知道谁添加在列表上的，但是他最近时常听到。有时候他会觉得这就像个可怜的女人的自述，歌词一词一句都显露出这个被甩了的傻女人的苦苦恳求。阿尔弗雷德眨着眼，呼着气，然后他跟着唱起来。  
他有时候觉得自己可能比这个女人更傻。因为他从来坚持着自尊且羞怯于表达。  
“Blue jeans, white shirt  
Walked into the room you know you made my eyes burn  
It was like, James Dean, for sure  
他慢慢的唱，将手上的酒杯放在一边。他的嗓音沙哑着，望着远远的伊万，他慢慢的朝他走过去。  
you're so fresh to death and sick as ca-cancer  
You were sorta punk rock, I grew up on hip hop  
一步一步的穿过舞池，人群散开来，伊万只是望着他。  
But you fit me better than my favourite sweater, and I know  
That love is mean, and love hurts  
阿尔弗雷德走到他的面前，他的脑海里一片空白，心突然狂跳起来，伊万那双眸子映在灯光没由来的攫住他的心魂，他的嗓子开始发颤抖，紧张的收缩。  
But I still remember that day we met in December, oh baby!  
他慢慢的伸出他的手，轻轻的拉着伊万，望着他。  
I will love you 'til the end of time  
伊万抿着嘴唇。  
I would wait a million years  
他放下酒杯。  
Promise you'll remember that you're mine  
Baby can you see through the tears  
阿尔弗雷德有点鼻尖发酸控诉似得喊出来：  
Love you more  
Than those bitches before  
他拉着伊万的手,紧紧抓住。  
Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember, oh baby ooh  
I will love you 'til the end of time......  
“阿尔.....”伊万轻轻的喊着他，嘴唇抿成一条直线。阿尔弗雷德只是捏着话筒，另一只手死死的握住伊万，十分蛮横霸道。  
You went out every night阿尔弗雷德唱起来，他的眉毛都弯成一个弧度。伊万突然十分不自在，那样的情意绵绵。  
And baby that's alright阿尔的手沿着他的肩膀往上，手掌轻轻的抚摸着他的后脑勺，将伊万缓缓拉近。  
I told you that no matter what you did I'd be by your side灯光好像是温水，后颈的皮肤上的温度就像高温的火种，不断的加热，伊万推脱不开，他只得哑着嗓子一言不发。那歌词似乎是带着情深的控诉，伊万此刻的陷入了这样的温水里，时不时的水泡提醒着他，他迟早会被烫伤。  
Cause Imma ride or die  
Whether you fail or fly  
Well shit at least you tried.  
阿尔弗雷德站立在他面前，伸手慢慢的将伊万手贴在自己的脸颊上。  
But when you walked out that door, a piece of me died他的脸颊冰凉，眸子似乎蒙了一层雾气，在灯光下面变得熠熠生辉。  
I told you I wanted more-but that's not what I had in mind  
伊万的心里狠狠的发慌，仿佛是多米诺骨牌顺着他的心脉血管被推倒，震颤、轻微的发痛，不安沿着血液串联了全身。  
I just want it like before  
We were dancing all night  
Then they took you away-stole you out of my life  
You just need to remember....  
他们之间陷入沉静，伊万感受着他冰凉的脸颊，然后顺着那线条慢慢的下滑，然后抓住他的手，他轻轻的说，“阿尔，阿尔，你赢了。”  
-  
夜里暗成一片。阿尔弗雷德躺在伊万的肩膀上。他们的皮肤贴在一起，空气里散漫着暧昧的腥气。这间房间比他们租的小房子更加的逼仄，四四方方的只够摆下一张床，仅剩下的地板上被散落着他们的衣物。  
阿尔弗雷德的眼睛睁得大大的，呼吸沉稳，然后往伊万那边缩。  
“睡不着么？”伊万似乎被他的动作惊醒了，伸手轻轻的摸着他的头发。  
“最近有点失眠。”阿尔弗雷德声音有些沉闷，他翻了个身，吐出一口气，“我觉得我们应该换一个洗衣机。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为太吵了。”  
“嗯——”伊万似乎思考着，“但是我没钱。”  
“我这里也没多少。”阿尔弗雷德说，然后笑起来，“没想到我们竟然穷成这样了。”  
“要是马修知道了我混得这么惨，他可能......好像也不会怎么样，”阿尔弗雷德说，“但是多少会鄙视我，毕竟是斯坦福的高材生。”  
“没想到你还认识这种人才。”伊万笑着，口气揶揄。  
“我哥。”阿尔弗雷德语气懒洋洋的。  
“你知道我认识的最有文化的人是个什么学历吗？”伊万朝他挑眉，带着些笑意。  
“说说看？”  
“是我在布达佩斯遇到的一个家伙，刚从剑桥辍学，做着端盘子的工作。”  
“wow......”阿尔弗雷德说，比起这部分，他对伊万的经历更感兴趣，“所以你为什么从布达佩斯漂洋过海来这儿了？”  
“因为我当时的钱包有这么多钱。”  
“所以你只是随机挑的地方？”  
伊万挑挑眉，算是承认了。  
“真是个乱来的家伙。”阿尔弗雷德说，他望着天花板，上面有从楼下照射上来的光影。  
“这里其实是我呆得最久的地方了。”  
“多久？”  
“嗯——三年了吧？久的我快厌倦了。”伊万的声音很随意，“越来越没有意思了.......”  
突然从窗户吹进来了冷风，阿尔弗雷德更加靠近伊万，他把额头靠在他的肩膀上，没由来的坏情绪。  
-  
伊万又出去了。  
阿尔弗雷德躺在床上，透过夜色看着墙壁上的地图。外面又淅淅沥沥的下起了雨。冷风像是挥发进空气的浓硫酸，酸涩进骨子里。  
阿尔弗雷德侧着身体，用手指从温哥华，沿着国境线，指尖触摸着落基山脉的艰险陡峭，一直延伸到加利福尼亚。突然他的心狠狠的痛起来，泪水源源不断的从眼眶里渗出来。  
阿尔弗雷德将酒吧里的工作辞了。基尔伯特贝什米特只是拍着他的肩膀，无端的叹了一口气。  
阿尔弗雷德周日就把所有的他的东西收拾好了，总共就一个行李箱，里面装着几件衣服。  
他订购了周三的从温哥华到加州的机票。中间隔着的两天他等伊万回家。如果周二之前他没回来，那就算了。  
阿尔德雷德用着这几天空闲，再次走着那条街，去了家门口的中餐馆。白天的第七大道边上，冷清一片。风吹过来，郁郁葱葱森林像一片林海，然后像波浪似的，露出那么条废弃的蜿蜒的盘山公路，远远的还能看到边上用琉璃瓦盖的小亭子。  
伊万是周二早上回来的。因为早上下起了雨，他身上湿透了，铂金色的头发变得厚重了一点，贴在脸颊上。  
他一开门就看见阿尔弗雷德拖着行李箱打算走出去。伊万甚至愣了一下。  
“你要去哪里？”  
“我要回家了。”  
伊万只是走进来，他靠在门口，墙壁上晕开一片湿迹。  
沉默着。伊万的嘴唇像是含了刀片，眉峰一片褶皱。  
“今天走吗？”伊万终于开口。  
“嗯。今天坐火车到温哥华。”阿尔弗雷德手掌握着行李箱的拉杆，手指骨节发白。  
“这么着急么？ ”  
“我在等你回来。”阿尔弗雷德看着他，“至少要跟你说一声。”  
然后他慢慢靠近他，“谢谢你的照顾，那个，我剩下的钱全部放在抽屉了，虽然不够交房租......”  
“没关系。”伊万说。  
“伊万——”阿尔弗雷德叫着他的名字。  
“嗯？”  
“再见吧。我要走了。”阿尔弗雷德的声音似乎也沾染了那些水汽，变得清冷了许多，厚厚的鼻音让他听上去特别压抑。  
伊万走进房间背对着阿尔弗雷德，声音也变得沙哑起来，“嗯，——路上小心。”  
阿尔弗雷德敛着眼睑，侧身经过伊万。静成一片，外面淅淅沥沥的雨声被放大了，路过时，伊万突然狠狠的扯住阿尔弗雷德的手腕。阿尔弗雷德转过来看着他，伊万递给他一个打火机，前几天他送的那一个，全新的芝宝。  
“把这个带上吧。”伊万说。他的眸子似紫水晶，或许是被雨淋了，湿漉漉的一片。  
阿尔弗雷德接过，在那个小小的打火机上落下一个吻，然后他放回伊万的手上，“我打算戒烟了。”  
“是吗？”伊万说。把那个打火机捏在手心里，硌着手心狠狠的发痛。  
“保重。”阿尔弗雷德说完，拖着行李箱走了。  
伊万听着轮子在地板上拖拉发出的嘈杂，雨点声愈发的吵闹，他立在原地，七月的雨似乎凉起来了，那股森冷从他的脚底顺着血脉蜿蜒而上，直至心底。  
FIN  
2017/07/16


End file.
